Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermal dissipating system, and in particular to a water-cooling thermal dissipating system and a thermal dissipating method
Description of Related Art Computer application and people's life are inseparable because the improvement of word-processing ability of computer and software, and more and more students and office workers completely prearranged work and entertainment by computer.
The integrated circuits (ICs) disposed within the computer become smaller and small, however, the heat generated by the operating ICs become higher and higher, especially the heat generated by the central processing unit (CPU) is the highest so as to increase the temperatures around the CPU. The high temperature environment operation will slower the operating speed of the ICs, and is a main reason for damaging the ICs.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, a part of manufacturers use heat tanks, fans and water-cooling thermal dissipating system to collectively conducted heat. However, conventional water-cooling thermal dissipating system cannot communicate with software installed in the computer or warn user when unusual operation or damage. Such that the water-cooling thermal dissipating system is damaged or even blasting because user cannot instantaneously close a part of operated programs or enhance thermal dissipating ability of the water-cooling thermal dissipating system, and then the computer is consequentially damaged.